


Bastard!

by lichtenbergfigures



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Biting, Cloaca, Clothed Sex, Condoms, Fingering, He's awful i can't not fuck him, Hemipenis, Other, Public Sex, Regret, Rough Sex, Safer Sex, Vagina!Reader - Freeform, Wall Sex, gender neutral!reader, monster cock, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 22:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12309123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lichtenbergfigures/pseuds/lichtenbergfigures
Summary: Getting fucked in the back alley behind all the shops by a hooded stranger is a bad (good) idea.





	Bastard!

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is currently going off the "Shadowy Figure is Ven" theroy right now, but it does have some leeway in that they only have some mild similarities, and (from my last fic) have some major differences between them so i have a bit of wiggle room just incase.

“You like this don’t you?”  
You have your hand clamped over your mouth, breathing harshly through your fingers, brows knit tightly together. You wish you didn’t, but your hips keened into his hand. Just his gloved hands rubbing along your folds felt good.   
“Aren’t you _shameless_ , getting so hot and bothered in a place like _this_ .”   
Your breath hitched, pushing up on your tiptoes for a second as he firmly pressed your clit.   
“From someone like _me_ .”   
You peeked out of one eye up at him, not that you could really see anything, just being able to make out his mouth in the dim moonlight. His hood obscuring much of his face. By no means was it a warm night but the heat between you too was enough, the smell of blood that had soaked into his clothes, the sweat, the strange almost metallic, acrid smell from his mouth. By all means you should be put off but your heart beat madly in your ears.

Grabbing hold of his shoulder as he pressed through your underwear at your entrance, your thighs squeezed together tightly. Back arching you tried not to bend forward into his chest, the gap between you two was tight with his forearm resting against the brickwork behind you and the other hand shoved into your trousers.Your hand squeezed around his wrist, loosely resting there as he smoothed over your clothed sex. The moisture was uncomfortable but it was at the back of your head as his middle fingers pressed against your underwear, drawing circles around your clit in a way that made your knees threaten to buckle.

You bit back a moan albeit poorly, a small whine still coming from your throat as his hand slipped from your trousers. The sudden lack of touch so apparent, your breath shuddering in this short time without him. Catching his glove between his teeth, pulling it off letting it drop to the ground somewhere with that snide laugh “Eagre aren't we?” Stammering, letting out a short “shut up” through your teeth before your face flushed harder. “You might get what you want quicker if you lend me a hand as well.” He undid the last few buttons on his coat, pulling one side of it back to jut out his hips. The gap between you ever tightening as he pressed a leg between yours.

Swallowing once, you glanced over the inky black of the empty backlot before worming your way under the waistband of his trousers, your bottom lip caught between your teeth as you had slipped under his underwear and slid across his skin. The wiry trail leading down to a thick patch of hair. Your head tilted slightly as you carded though it, flatly smoothing your fingers over his crotch before running just one finger along a thin slit. It didn’t feel exactly human, but the slick, soft texture inside felt familiar enough. And judging by his reaction it must felt good too, a deep pleased purr rumbled from his chest as you sunk a finger shallowly inside.

“Just like that, you’re not the shy type are you?”

He was hovering right beside your ear, the heat of his breath brushing over your skin making you shudder. Despite his talkative nature, most of which was at your own detriment, your tongue was like lead in your mouth unable to come up with much backchat, your head buzzing with the fear of getting caught. You wouldn’t admit it, but it made this all the more exciting.

His hand running over your navel as he slipped his hand back inside your clothing, this time under your underwear, Not that you couldn’t tell before but he was quite skilled with his fingers, having his gloves off made all the difference as he teased at your clit, dragging the pad of his middle finger upwards. Letting out a huff you pressed a cheek against the cool brick of the wall, only further exposing your neck to him. Trying your best to refocus your efforts on him your fingers sunk a little deeper inside, cautious in the inhuman territory. Curling your fingers suddenly as he nipped at the shell of your ear, licking along it playfully. Groaning on an exhale your eyes closed tight as he settled just under your ear, the sharpness of his teeth all the more apparent.

There was that deep, smug groan from his throat again as he swallowed. A stray drop of blood must have ran down your neck because you stiffened as his cleft tongue licked up your neck being able to feel the entire length of it. Briefly entertaining the thought of that tongue in other places as you swooned. The gentle squeezing of him around you as your fingers pressed into his slick insides, his facial hair prickling at your skin as he grazed across your cheek.

Hearing his breath hitch right against your ear was welcome payback. Though your Eyes widened as your felt something from the inside part his lips. you didn’t really expect this in the first place but even then what you expected would be one shaft was two, with a ragged breath in your ear. The smooth blunt tips smearing over your hand as they seemed to grow, curling your fingers around one of the tips you could feel a firm pearl like string that curled around the edge of his head, running down the sides of his shaft. You could only assume that the other one was the same, your hand briefly pulling back and letting them both extend. Feeling along the firm bumps, you glanced down at your hand hidden, you could feel it almost throb.

It had a wide base that you could almost compare to a knot, though you didn’t think it would work exactly that way, it’s curves were smooth too, the slight bump of defined muscle, the shallow ridges on top took you by surprise as you ran your finger backwards over them. You hadn't guessed that he was human in the first place but this was surprisingly different. Your hands must have lingered too long trying to figure it out as he spoke up.

“What, you've never fucked someone with two cocks before?”

“We aren't _fucking_.”

“Do you _want_ to? _”_

Your head went blank for a second. Just able to see his wrinkles lining that awful toothy grin of his as your thighs pressed together momentarily, squeezing around his fingers. The smug bastard letting out a knowing chuckle, pressing closer against your chest.   
“Do you want me to fuck you right _here_ against the wall?”

The gravel of his voice went right through you, eyes closing tight in a poor attempt to try and think clearly. Your back arching as his fingers pushed into you, the base of his palm grinding against your clit. Crooking his fingers inside and roughly starting to thrust into you, Legs starting to buckle as your mouth hung open, only able to take shallow breaths.   
“Y-...Pro-Protection? Only if yo-”

“Of course.”

Obligingly he stepped back, removing his hand from you. The slick of your juices covering his fingers, catching his forked tongue slide between them before he sucked them clean. The entire sight making you groan involuntarily.

“Pick one.” You swallowed looking at the twin lengths twin lengths bounce free as he pulled his trousers down only enough to reveal them. You knew they were big but just seeing them was whole new experience. The bulky mass of both of them in the open air was intimidating enough, knowing those ridges the firm beaded texture that had previously been in your hands made you bite your lip as his hand brushed between them both. “Pick one, I've only got one condom.” You briefly glanced up at him hovering above you, then to him digging around inside his coat, your speech stumbling as you looked down at his cocks. “Left?” It didn't really matter either one was as intimidating as the other. Your shoes scuffled along the ground, as you pulled down your trousers, leaving one leg on awkwardly, but nonetheless trying to get somewhat comfortable. Holding your breath as you looked on at him tearing the small foil package open and sliding the thing on with a pinch of the tip.

With one hand against your hip and the other holding the base, you spread your legs as far as you could.  Teasing the blunt head over your clit, making your stomach roll before he pressed against your entrance. Your mouth dropped open into an o, that line of beads felt very different inside of you, the size growing as he pushed forward. Between the shallow ridges and the width of the base your breath quickened into a welling moan. The shift of him taking ahold of your hips with both of his hands pulling you forward to his hilt made you come to ahead letting out a loud moan that echoed across the empty lot. Your jaw stiffened, but your hand was caught before you could muffle yourself.

“Oh no, no, no, I'm going to need to hear that again.”   
His hips snapped forward, your head rolled against the unforgiving stone of the wall, your cheek pressed against it. Your own gasping rang in your ears, self conscious of how loud you were but the quick and harsh pace he had set, it was hard not to lose yourself there and then. The heat of his second cock pressed you as it brushed against your navel. You knew his fingertips would bruise, but the overwhelming heat that bloomed in your stomach had forced all of your worry to one side. Fisting the front of his jacket tightly, the slapping of his hips against yours was only second to your heavy panting. “It can’t be that good can it?” He laughed loudly, albeit more breathless than before, trailing into a rumbling groan his pointed teeth half bared as he leant over you. 

Only able to string a couple of curses together in reply, dragging him forward by his coat. Your noses bumping briefly before your lips crushed against him. The bitterness of his mouth was only secondary to how his tongue invaded yours. Groaning into him as the shallow fork of his tongue brushed against yours, the slight itch of his facial hair against your own skin was dizzying.  


Breaking the kiss only after a particularly firm squeeze, a hand pulled your thigh up, hooking it under his arm spreading your legs further. You could feel the bumps and ridges of his cock so well as you were pressed against the cold brick. Breath hitching as he deeply thrust into you, the thickness of his shaft ever more apparent. Your eyes rolling as his thumb rolled against your clit pushing against your navel, squeezing against him. “God, you’re hot.” he groaned into your ear, the pad of his thumb pressing against you in time with his quickening thrusts, you hips keening against him. You wanted to move more and more as your stomach knotted, knowing that your orgasam was quickly approaching.

“haa- Wait i’m gonna-”  
His thrusts only stuttered for a moment before returning to the same harsh pace.

“Cumming already? I thought you would last longer than this.”

“Fuck yo-ooh god!” Your thighs shook, head pressing against the wall exposing the marked colomb of your neck to him. Your walls spasming against him as your moans loudly echoed across the empty lot.  
  
Barely being able to catch your breath as he continued to rail into you. He didn’t even stop rubbing at your clit. Your eyes rolling as you quickly become oversensitive, drooling running down your slack jaw as you groaned. Looking up through your eyelashes at his smirk, the slip of his teeth glint in the moonlight. Your body occasionally involuntarily bearing down on him only made it grow wider, the purr in his chest all the more apparent. Without much warning he pressed close, his nails digging into your thigh as his thrusting became shallower. Your forehead dropping against his chest as he slowed and you could feel his cock throb inside of you. The second one splashed over the inside of your thigh, smearing its last drops against your flesh. Only being able to hear his strained moans before drawing into a long pleased hum.   
  
Your chest heaved, finally being able catch your breath after that ordeal as he stilled. Getting both of your legs back as he pulled away. Whistling at you as he stepped back, luckily having the grace to help you down rather than falling to the tarmack. “Wow, you should take a look at yourself.” You could feel his eyes proudly rake over your tired form, before unceremoniously pulling the used condom off and discarding it somewhere, tucking himself back in neatly. You stumbled up to your feet, halfway through pulling up your trousers as you realised it wasn’t the best idea with the cooling cum on your thighs.

“Well, thanks?”  
“You’re welcome” He tipped your chin giving you one last dim flash of his smile before turning on his heel and briefly waving goodbye only saying “Maybe we can do this again sometime!” before jumping down the nearby ditch.

  
God you regretted it already. 

**Author's Note:**

> God I love a man who disappears directly down a ditch after cumming all over me.


End file.
